


Two Valentines

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Poetry, Valentine's Day, mutant drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: I wrote these two little poems more than a year ago. Every attempt of mine to write a fic around them was a fail, so I gave up trying. But between the two poems, with the addition of their brief introductions, I have exactly 100 words. I know drabbles are forms of fiction, not poetry, but I'm presenting this as a drabble--a mutant drabble if you will.





	Two Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these two little poems more than a year ago. Every attempt of mine to write a fic around them was a fail, so I gave up trying. But between the two poems, with the addition of their brief introductions, I have exactly 100 words. I know drabbles are forms of fiction, not poetry, but I'm presenting this as a drabble--a mutant drabble if you will.

Stiles’s, recited to Derek in bed:

 

About this there’s no quibbling

Your earlobes are for nibbling

 

Your two front teeth are sexy

Their bunny-ness, it wrecks me

 

Your scruff is near perfection

It gives me an erection

 

And even hermit crabs

Sing praises of your abs

 

Of things to suck, my pick

Is your bodacious dick

 

Not even tutti frutti

Is sweeter than your booty

 

But my most favorite part

Of you is still your heart

 

 

Derek’s, written on a napkin besides Stiles’s breakfast:

 

Toast is browned bread

Bacon is pork

I love you despite

The fact you’re a dork


End file.
